The Wings of Freedom
by FrostLionZ
Summary: Titans have been demolished around the area of the Shiganshina walls. The human race has finally overcome the first hurdle of taking back the world. In the wild now, the humans meet new challenges, along with more Titans, and have to bear with them. Will they be able to overcome these new challenges? Who will triumph: Humans or Titans? *OC'S NEEDED*


**A/N: Hey, wassup guys, RokuHakiNM here with another new story. As you can see(if you even looked at the fandom), this is for Attack On Titan(Shingeki No Kyojin). **

"**When did you get in here?!" **A large, ape-like Titan loomed over a young woman. She sighed, but a she let out a small chuckle afterward. "How many Titans are left in this world, exactly?" The Ape Titan looked at her as if she were an idiot: **"Millions. Humans will never be able to decrease the number of Titans in the world."** The young woman had an excellent poker face. None of her thoughts were portrayed through her blank facial expression.

"The amount of Titans left in the world has greatly decreased...In fact, you're the last so far from the walls."

_ (Seven Years Later…)_

The walls that protected and encased the human race had been destroyed. By the humans. The humans wandered, using supplies to go and find building material. In the span of seven years, the human race was able to thrive. The Titans had been exterminated by the final battle between Titan Shifters. Eren Yeager and Ymir were the only of these five to survive. At least, that's what Lionel**(A/N:Yeah, Lionel/Leon, I love 'em both)** had thought.

Leaves were falling around his home, signaling the start of "Autumn". Outside the walls was a beautiful world. Leaves, trees, and bushes of all kinds could be found. New life, such as deer, bears, wolves, cats, and more could be found. Mainly, new hopes and dreams could be found. Lionel had just joined the Recon Corps around the time of the "final battle" with the Titans. He had been aiming for the top of his Trainee class, but was shot into second by the most skilled of the batch of trainees, John Riousu. He was thought to be a prodigy, just like Levi Rivaillie. The one who came in third, a girl, was named Risu Itorimi. There are rumors that she could escape a Titan using just her 3D Maneuver Gear, which, of course, is not true.

But it didn't even matter. Right now, human race was deciding whether they should continue. This was as those who saw the final battle saw it: _Yeager's secret ability to control Titans around him, named the 'Coordinate' by Reiner Braun, had led all the Titans within an area of 50km towards him. The Titans ran as fast as they could, tumbling over each other, even pushing one another, just to reach him. Then, he directed them to the Titans nearing the walls. They decapitated one another, broke their arms, devoured each other. Then, the Titan Shifters came._

_ Bertolt was riding upon Reiner's shoulder, waiting to transform. The Titans below were trying to attack the Armored Titan, but he brushed them aside and continued, speeding towards Eren. Eren opened his mouth and out came Ymir, ready to jump into action. Four of the five titans were in the battle. Man, was this ike a reunion of some sort?_

_ Out of the walls, right then and there, Annie Leonhart in her titan form. Dear God. The Titans around her came charging in from all sides at once at her, yet she ignored them and seemingly was aiming to sneak up on Eren. Nope. She passed right by him and struck Reiner at his shoulder, causing Bertolt to fly off of him. In panic, he bit himself and out came the Colossal Titan, who uselessly fell to the ground. Annie jumped as far as she could, and landed on his right leg. She pounded on his enormous knee until it broke open, and continued on to his head. He released his intense heated steam, yet she pressed on. She ripped open his neck as soon as she arrived to his head. The Titan went stiff, and Bertolt, exhausted, was picked out and thrown to his death. _

_ Reiner, furious with Annie, directed his attention directly at her. Recon Corp troops, Military Police, and Stationary Guards alike were picking off the average and aberrant Titans. Of course, sacrifices were made. Yet no one let their injuries, their fallen comrades, any of their emotions bother them. Back to the Shifters._

_ Eren stood in his circle of the Royal Titan Army. Dear Lord. The Titans were all waiting for another group to just _dare_ to attack their King Eren. Over on the other side of the battlefield stood Annie, who was waiting for Reiner to try and get through her master defenses. He did. In fact, he nearly killed her with a brutal, unpredictable blow to her face. Timber. Her last stand, she took his foot, shifted his weight off, and battered the sides of his neck as hard as she could. Her skin was hardened, yet his next punch knocked her off, and broke her armor. To finish the female shifter, he jumped into the air, and slammed his knees into her head, crushing her original . Dear. God._

_ The Titans surrounding Eren flooded to the Armored Titan per his command. Rage, pure rage, flowed through Eren's veins. It gave him power. The power to devour. __**(A/N: No pun intended there. Heh.)**__ He ravaged across the fields in a blind pursuit of Reiner. Before the Armored Titan could notice, Eren the King was upon him. He was set aflame, his Titan's true powers flooding out. Reiner was trapped already, and to add to it, Bertolt had already been killed. No Colossal Body Slam of Smoke to save him this time. Yet all Eren did was slowly break his armor and try to light him on fire. If only the poor Armored Titan saw Ymir coming, he would have still been able to live. Her claws slashed straight through the left of his enormous neck, and blood streamed out. The fearsome Armored Titan was dragged out of his body, and tossed into a flurry of hungry Titans to be consumed. The battle did not stop there, though. Yet everyone knew, without a doubt, that their hundred-year war with the Titans was finally over._

**A/N: Phew! Hope you guys enjoy this, and a review or two would encourage me to continue! Or a lot of views. That helps.**

**Anyway, guys, sorry for accidentally uploading this AFTER the Assassin's Creed fic, I know it would probably be confusing if you read that and there was no Attack on Titan fic. Sorry. I really am. **

**To wrap this up, I wouldn't mind telling you that there will be no changes to my profile for a while, the Fairy Tail fic, the Assassin's Creed fic, the One Piece fic, and this fic, of course, are all connected and a certain someone named FrozenBritz(me) will be uploading an original story, with all of these being referenced in the first, get ready...THREE THOUSAND WORD CHAPTER! I know you all are thinking that it's going to be 45 minutes past not happening, but it will! I promise this time.**


End file.
